Blades of Love
by RayerSamuel
Summary: Samuel and Rayer are two young Gallades, from very different places. After Samuel escapes his trainer and is saved from death by Rayer, the two begin to fall in love. Estimated Update Time: One week
1. Chapter 1

I trudged through the woods. I was a Gallade, a noble knight. I should feel like the noble knight I was supposed to be. I was carrying my prey, Magikarps my trainer ordered me to slay for dinner. Not only was I different in the way I felt after taking the lives of these poor creatures, I was different in who I was as a Gallade. I didn't see an attractiveness in the female Pokémon my trainer so desperately wanted me to find a mate in. I never understood it either. Not to mention my nicknames were… less than favorable. I was always called one from the moment one of my sisters caught me in our mother's dress out in the wild. Gaylade. My trainer, Barry, did nothing to stop the onslaught of the nicknames either. Instead, if I showed any signs of not taking interest in the female Pokémon I was forced to mate with, Barry let the other Pokémon tease me, even going as far as my trainer teasing me also.

As I walked back into the camp, a Lopunny came up to greet me, bouncy as she ever was. My "mate". "Hey dear!" She smiled, bouncing. I felt the eyes of all the other male Pokémon on me. I did as I was expected, kissing the furry bunny Pokémon on the cheek, faking a smile. The Gardevoir that was my mother shook her head, reading my true emotions. I flashed the Embrace Pokémon a frown, and then she quickly stopped her actions.

"So, what did you get Samuel?" Barry asked, raising from his seat on a log. I motioned to the dead Magikarp, then walked away. "It's enough. Next time, we need more though." Barry sighed, then started to cook, and glanced at me, who was walking towards the woods once again.

"You gonna eat?" He asked, a faked concerned look on his face. I shook my head no, then walked off.

I slashed at a tree with my blades, tears streaming down my face. I was screaming the same words over and over again. "I fucking hate you! Why out of every Gallade in the planet, why me? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I kept screaming, pounding the tree with my most fearsome attacks. After my rage, I sat against the base of the tree, panting and sweating. I was remembering back before my entire family was captured by Barry, while wiping away sweat and tears from my face, leaving stains from my now bleeding hands.

I ran around the house, chasing my sisters. They were pretending to be Gardevoirs, and I was pretending to be a fearsome dragon type Pokémon. "RAWR!" I screamed as I jumped from a table, running after my sisters on all fours. There was laughs littered in with my sisters' "screams of terror", and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The emotion Pokémon was laughing, smiling as my mother picked me up, and with a sweet tone in her voice, told me it was time for my nap, and carried me to my room.

A sad smile spread across my face at that memory. My sisters were now full grown Gardevoirs, each with mates of their own, and children.

I was now a Kirlia, and getting a surprise for my tenth birthday. I couldn't wait to see what the surprise was, and was antsy, skipping around on my limber legs and talking to my sisters about what they thought it was. "I dunno Sammy, maybe you're getting that play knight armor you wanted!" One of them, Talia, spoke.

"Or maybe Dad's getting you a Dawn Stone!" The other, Kayla, spoke. I smiled at both, then my eyes glittered with excitement as I heard someone come through the entrance to our den, then saw my father, carrying a small package. My mother just smiled at the Blade Pokémon, then watched as her mate crouched down to be on level fields with their son. The Gallade rubbed my hair, a small smile on his face.

"How's my little boy?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm great! What about you Dad?" I replied, a wide smile on my face.

"Amazing! I got something for ya!"

"What is it?" I asked, jumping with joy.

"Open the box." My father smiled. And I did so, opening it to a Dawn Stone. "Touch it…" My father whispered, and I poked the stone, then was engulfed with a bright light.

I once again let a sad smile spread across his face. I missed those days. Back when I wouldn't be forced to choose a mate. Back when I didn't have to worry about a sexuality. I truly missed those days.

I got up, looking the very thing I need. A Murkrow nest. I wanted to end it. I want to die. My vision was blurred from my tears. I could feel my face heated, my face most likely red from the amount of crying I did. I heard my mate screaming my name. "SAMUEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" I ran as I heard her. I fucking hated her. I didn't enjoy any sexual encounter I had with her, even if I pretended she was a male. We were supposed to be mates, loving each other no matter what. I hated her instead. She was pregnant with an egg, and I wanted nothing of her, or her children. I doubt it was even mine at all.

I climbed up the tree, grabbing a small unhatched Murkrow egg. I looked at the hatched Murkrows and whispered something. "I'm so sorry, but I need to do this." I said sadly, and I dropped the egg onto the ground. I watched as it shattered, and I wanted to cry for the small Pokémon. Every Murkrow within a mile radius started screaming. A couple Hounchrow flew towards me, a Steel Wing ready to hit me. I screamed, not expecting the Hounchrow. Murkrow swept down and attacked, black and dark blue feathers spreading through my vision. I realized my mistake the second I lost and vision of the sky and trees. I was fighting through the swarm of Murkrows, yelling for my mate, not caring what happens.

A couple Murkrows were thrown off me, and I could see the sky. The attack that threw them off was a blade of pure black energy, Night Slash. I saw the form towering over the Dark Birds, and it seemed to be a Gallade. My vision blacked out as the damage was too much, and I waited to be woken.

I woke up seeing the Gallade that had saved me. He had a worried look on his face, his red eyes narrowed and shining with worry. A green haired male that seemed to be his trainer was in the background, looking just as worried. The green haired male was holding hands with a brown haired male wearing a white hat with a black trim. The Gallade smiled, then touched a translator that was hanging around his neck, then spoke.

"Wally, he's up!"

Wally walked towards me, the male he was holding hands with following him. They looked at me, and Wally smiled lightly. "Hey there! We gave you a translator so that you could talk to us. Do you have a name?" Wally asked, smiling.

I touched the translator sitting on my chest, and it beeped to life. "M- My name's Samuel." I muttered. And the Gallade smiled.

"Hey there Samuel! Oh wait… I haven't told you my name. The name's Rayer!" Rayer smiled, and I looked him in the eyes, as I muttered something beneath my breath.

"Oh my fucking Arceus." I muttered, looking Rayer in his eyes, wanting to just tackle him and start making out with him, or maybe flat out have sex with the Gallade.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw him. I ran out. I saved him. He blacked out right as I got the damned horde of Murkrow away from his bloodied figure with my Night Slash; my most powerful move. I knelt down in the dark woods of Petalburg, and opened his eyelids to check his eyes for any damage. Emerald green. One of the three colours of the Hoenn region; Ruby red, Sapphire blue, and Emerald green. The beautiful jewels in his eyesockets were undamaged.

After picking the slight Gallade, I carried him to Verdanturf as quickly as I could. Along the Berry Tree laden route. Through the bustling metropolis of Rustboro. Along the dank gloom of Rustboro tunnel. Back to Wally. Seeing this, Wally promptly healed the magnificent Pokémon, and gave me a translator which I affixed to his wonderful chest. After all that, i stared worriedly at his gorgeous face, his blue hair hanging down the side of his head like an Angel's.

"Fuck. Wally, I'm so scared... what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will, Rayer. Trust me."

Later on that evening, after hours of anxiousness, he stirred and slowly opened his eyes, revealing the living gems which made this world a reality.

I touched the translator on my neck with trembling hands.

"W-Wally, he's awake!"

My trainer, my guardian, my best friend, Wally, rushed over. His boyfriend Brendan following suit. After a while of explaining, he told us his name and thanked us. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Samuel, I'm so glad that you're OK!"

He smiled broadly.

I took him back to Petalburg Woods, and told him I'd meet with him back there in two days.

"Then it's a date!" he beamed. That reply rendered me temporarily speechless. We hugged once more, and then he left the dark scenery. I swear I saw a tear drop from his cheek as he left. I called out after him, but he was gone.

Sauntering back home through the forest, I met none other than: Ledyba. She was a truly horrible Pokémon. She had always been the one to tease me back when I was a young orphan Ralts. I wondered what she wanted.

"Could it be? It is! It's Gayer! Oh, you little slut, have you been fooling around with any other Gaylades or maybe even humans lately?" She cackled.

"Oh, my goodness. It's Ledy-bitch! How is that Wurmple of a boyfriend doing?"

She scowled and flew away.

Ten minutes later, I was home. Wally asked me how it went.

"Great, it went great. Wally, I... I think I like him. We arranged another day and time to meet up. He's classing it as a date," Wally went wide-eyed and his jaw dropped, whereas Brendan spat out his Oran Berry juice in surprise all over the Unovan rug.

**A/N: Hi there! This is Hunter. This chapter is extremely short because well, Rayer did basically nothing so far. Don't worry though! You'll get a main focus Rayer arc soon. Also, Jake wrote this. My chapter is coming up soon! Also, you can leave some questions in the review section, and we'll answer them.**

**Edit: This is Jake here! I decided I would update from the 200 word thing that I did to something slightly longer and entertaining. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Jake and I are experimenting with story arcs, so every four or two chapters will be a story arc! We currently have the Samuel Arc, Rayer Arc, Dream Arc, and Trainer Arc, in that order planned out. We're currently in the Samuel Arc, which will melt into the Rayer Arc in Chapter 5. Also, if you see /text/, read it as if it was in italics, which most dreams, visions, and memories.**

I sat on a log, laughing along with the Gallade I was sitting with. Rayer. His laugh was like honey to me, sweet and addicting. Wally and Brendan were there, their other Pokémon littered around, Brendan's Blaziken chuckling every time I got a small blush on my face.

"Hey Samuel!" Rayer spoke through his laugh, looking me in my eyes. I looked him in his red eyes, as he finished what he spoke. "So, do you like it here?" Rayer asked, a curious look on his face.

I stammered over my tongue while talking, and then I finally spoke a coherent sentence. "Yeah! It's great!" I smiled, a blush spreading on my face, and the ever infamous goose bumps spreading across my blue skin.

Rayer smiled, to where his smile spread across his face, narrowing his eyes. I felt my heart nearly explode from his smile, and how adorable it was. "Glad you like it!" He laughed, then stuck his hand out, using a Confusion attack to bring a berry down from a tree. That left me knowing he was a very recently evolved Gallade. "Want one?" He asked, still a small smile on his face. I nodded, and he brought another one over. He handed it to me, his hand brushing against mine as he gave me an Oran Berry.

"Hey Cecil, you want one or nah?" Rayer asked, the Blaziken walked over, and sat next to Rayer.

The glorified fire chicken had a bored tone to his voice, and an incredibly deep voice. "Sure thing." I was shocked at his voice, as I expected it to be bright and cheerful. Rayer turned to me afterwards, and explained something.

"Cecil is always like that, and so is Brendan. He was much more cheerful as a Torchic and Combusken. So I heard from my Dad, I was only around for the Combusken stage." Rayer explained, and I noticed all he does is smile.

Eventually, Wally gathered his team members up, putting all but Rayer in their Pokéballs. Rayer grabbed his translator, making sure it was on, and spoke. "Hey, can we go to the Hot Spring? I know how much you like to-" Rayer was cut off by Cecil's hand flying over his mouth, and hissing to Rayer in his Pokémon tongue.

"If you fucking say it I'll rip your dick off." Cecil hissed, threatening Rayer with it. Even I felt violated at the threat, knowing the pain it could cause. Rayer instantly shut up at that, and just stood there, walking with his eyes staring at the ground. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't make myself laugh.

Brendan looked at Cecil, and muttered. "I swear to Arceus." I noticed how even Brendan had that bored tone in his voice, that most of Brendan's male Pokémon had gotten into the habit of speaking with that bored tone. The only exception was his own male Gardevoir, who rarely spoke, but seemed to have a happy-go-lucky attitude.

We were back at Wally's house, which he shared with Brendan, and all of their Pokémon. Rayer was sitting in an awkward position on the windowsill, one foot on the side of the window, the other on the floor. I was sitting on the floor next to Rayer, followed by Cecil, an Aggron named Landon, and Austin the Raichu. We were watching a movie, and Landon and Cecil were watching Brendan and Wally being an adorable couple, Brendan's arm was around Wally, and the green haired male was against Brendan's chest, his legs swung over his boyfriend's lap. No Pokémon around had no idea how much I wished that was Rayer and I instead of Wally and Brendan. Or that Rayer just hold me to his chest.

Brendan at that moment kissed Wally on the side of his head, in which Wally responded with kissing his boyfriend's jawline. I know at that moment a look of longing appeared on my face, and Cecil most likely noticed it. I was imagining Rayer and I in a relationship like that, a smile spreading across my face.

/I sat in Wally's apartment, home alone with Rayer. I was sitting between his legs, the back of my head against his chest. We were watching a movie together, and his arms were around my waist. I rotated around, and kissed Rayer, closing my eyes and melting into the kiss, then Rayer running his hands down my body-/

I looked down at my lap, and my eyes widened. My hands flew down, trying to cover the obvious signs of my thoughts. "Shit…" I muttered underneath my breath. This would be a long day for me.


	4. Update

**Hey guys! This is just an update chapter, about everything new around here. First up, Wi-Fi problems and computer problems.**

**Okay, so Jake's Wi-Fi is down. I've talked to him about it, and he said he won't know when he has Wi-Fi, so currently, Blades of Love is in hiatus. Don't worry, he should be posting soon, so we have that to look forward too.**

**On top of Jake's Wi-Fi issues, my laptop's charger port is broken. That means, until I can get it fixed, my writing pace might be slowed. It will be a couple of weeks, but it'll be fixed soon. **

**Also, my Tumblr account has regular updates about the story. Go follow if you wish for continuous updates. girlofbisexualdoge.**

**On top of all of that, my drama class is organizing a play, The Count of Monte Cristo. I'm actually playing the lead female, Mercedes. That means not only will I have the laptop problems, I also have rehearsal and a play soon. I'm just incredibly busy right now aren't I?**

**I know some of you are thinking "why can't you just update Blades of Love for Jake's chapters?" And the answer to that is, much like how he doesn't get how to write in Samuel's perspective, I can't write in Rayer's perspective. I could try, but it would end up sounding like Samuel. Sorry!**

**Also, I may open another story to substitute for Blades of Love updates, so what do you guys think of a Red backstory? It'll be me updating it, and only me, so you'd get to see what I like to throw at my characters. The first chapter will go up today, so review on it what you think. Oh, and Red's team will be the exact same team he holds in SoulSilver/HeartGold. I know four Pokémon off the top of my head, Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. I'd have to search for the others, but be prepared to see a new fanfiction going up.**

**Also, for those of you wondering, I will eventually stray off from Pokémon and dip into other fandoms, but mainly fandoms such as Attack on Titan, Blue Exorcist, and the like. But for now, it's all Pokémon!**

**See y'all at the next post!**

**-Hunter**


End file.
